Space Adventure XXVII
Synopsis After the showing of the latest Space Adventure turns out to be terrible Phineas and Ferb tell the writer that they have an idea for the sequel. Plot Part I The episode opens at Danville Cinema where Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Irving,and Albert are watching Space Adventure XXVI and then after the movie, Phineas says that it was the worse movie he has ever seen, so they decide to make their own movie.Then at Sify Studios the boys show the franchise creator Gorge Locus their version of the movie The Movie The movie starts at the corantion of Princess Yalda (Isabella) where, before she is crowned Queen the lights, turns off and she is seen missing, along with her older sister Gallia (Florence) and her younger sister Zaria (Patrica) and five heroes named Captain Lumsharkbork (Phineas), Marrelo (Ferb), Jillgo (Irving), Kulvizu (Baljeet),and Troota (Buford) are sent to find all 3 princesses, who are in 3 different galaxies. Meanwhile a rookie for the Almordian Army named Pertara (Perry) is also sent to find the princesses for his 1st mission and must interrogate Colonel Ticktoia (Doofenshrmitz) ruler of Evila, where they are. Then the 5 heroes 1st stop by at the 4th quadrent where Gallia is being held captive, and when they are stopped by the guards, they sneak in disguised the princesses Muhana. When they are "captured" they get out of costume and get Gillia out of her holding cell and fly off to Farzar to find Zaria. Part II When Pertara reaches the Quardrelle military base he attacks Colonel Ticktoia, until he is captured and sent to a place called Area 5,001, where Zaria is also being held. Soon the gang arrives then they are stopped by Ticktio's army who want to see I.D. before entering the area, but then they say that their recruits, for the Evilan army, so they are entered in. When the head of the army (Albert) is busy giving the tour, our heroes, with the help of former watch guard named Pippitoa (Candace), race to the Captured Princess section, they realse Zaria and Pertara and then they are chased throughout the area until they are captured. Part III In Evila when Lumsharkbork, Marello, Jilga, Kulvia, Troota, Pertara, Quilla, Zaria, and Pipptoa are about to be taken to a prison camp where they will all be executed. So, Princess Yalda can't be crowned Queen of Almordia. Lamsharkbork catapults them, all and they all vanish to the planet Hatula, where they meet a tribe of female Almordian Blanksloths (The Fireside girls) who guide them back to Eliva- which they are having a war against Almordia, where the heroes free all 3 princesses and end the war and Colonel Ticktioa is vaporized and when Yalanda is crowned Queen of Almordia, she decides to make Lumsharkbork her husband. The End Then the film is shown at the 12th annual Geek Festival where it'll be seen in a couple of years a professional film ending with Ferb saying it is "the best Space Adventure film yet." Songs TBA End Credits It show that Ticktoa wasn't vaporized he was just transport to another dimension however he was eaten off camera by a Slugmonster and says, "curse you Lumsharkbork!" Gallery TBA Running gags Too Young Line Gorge Locus: Aren't you a little young to make a movie? Phineas:Yes, yes we are Ferbs' Line This is the best Space Adventure movie ever Florence's Line You know in retrospect we should have packed the jetpacks. of this page comeing soon Category:Season 5 Category:Fanon Works